The Game Show of Jaune Arc's Alternate Lives
by Nerdlydelicious
Summary: With the Game Show of Jaune's love life falling into chaos, Boomstick and Wiz decide to start up a spin off show until they can fix things: the game show of Jaune's alternate lives. This is written to go along with Azure megacyber's "Game Show of Jaune Arc's Dating Life" if you haven't read that yet then please read that first before reading this.


**I can already hear what some of you may be saying.**

 **"Nerdly Delicious why are you uploading a new story?! Where are our promised updates on your other stories?!"**

 **I swear people they are coming. A lot of stuff has happened in my life recently that interfered with my writing that I don't want to talk about. On top of that I was wrestling with writer's block for awhile, though the fact that I was able to make this lets me know that I seem to have gotten past it. I'm going to get to work on one of my stories after I upload this and get home from work, I promise. I'm just at an awkward place in Gryphon Knight right now. The chapter I'm working on is _very_ important as it sets up the new story arc, which is a pivotal one. It's also the first time that Gryphon Knight is going and doing its own thing, free of the base story of RWBY. There are no episodes or any major info of the events between volumes 2 and 3, so I'm basically swimming on my own until I reach the canon beginning of V3. I've already rewrote and reworked the chapter so many times.**

 **But moving onto this story and what it actually _is._ This is a bit of a collaboration between me and Azure megacyber. Some of you may be familiar with his fic, "The Game Show of Jaune Arc's Dating Life". This story is tied in with that fic and set after the events of chapter ten. I want to say right now that anyone who hasn't read that story or is not caught up with it needs to go and read it right now. Otherwise you're not going to understand what on earth is going on, and because it's just a fun story about Jaune getting dragged into various dating scenarios with just about any woman from any series you can think of. It's a fun read, and it's great for unwinding and relaxing.**

 **If you're still reading then I assume you've already read Dating Life and are caught up on it. In that case I'll lay out the basic plot line for this fic. Basically after Boomstick damages the control panel and drops the five new girls on the stage, the whole thing has fallen into chaos. In order to keep the show rolling and entertain the audience Boomstick and Wiz decide to fall back on their plan B until they can fix the control panel. This plan B is bringing in various Jaunes from different dimensions for our intrepid noodly hero to interact with. I'll be using the Jaunes from my current fics (except for Neopolitan Surprise you perverts) and ideas I have for future stories to kind of introduce them to people and see what they think of the different Jaunes. I will of course also use any alternate Jaune ideas Azure has, and I _might_ use alternate Jaunes that you guys suggest in a review or PM. However I guarantee nothing, and ask that if you do make an alternate Jaune for this fic or suggest one from an existing fic that it be well thought out and put together.**

 **With all that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chaos.

It was really the only way Jaune could think of describing what the game show of his dating life had become. While it hadn't exactly been orderly to begin with, it had descended into utter madness.

The arrival of the five newcomers had flung the entire event into insanity. Girls were arguing with each other over who should be next to go a date with him, and many were on the verge of starting an outright brawl. Erza, Rias, Winter, and the living incarnation of his sword, which he was simply calling Crocea now, were the worst. The four women were stood in a square in the middle of the stage, their chests pressed together as they argued in what normally would have been a very erotic fashion for Jaune if it weren't for the fact that he was certain they were about to erupt into violence over him. Penny was trying her best to calm the four women down to no avail. Lian Ren was simply sitting and watching the whole thing unfold while Summer, Romana, and Nyan ninja maid Blake argued, though seemed a bit less likely to take each others heads off.

And where was Jaune during all of this?

The focus of all this female attention was curled up under the still malfunctioning control panel, wisely deciding to stay out of sight. Joan was sitting next to him, and while the sitting next to the female version of himself was still fairly perturbing, he couldn't blame her for wanting to stay out of the crossfire. As something suckered back onto his head Jaune was reminded of his unwelcome tag along, the Grimm mollusk girl... _thing_. Somehow it had realized that Joan was the female version of him and instantly taken a liking to her to. It (she?) regularly swapped between sucking on his head and hers. They had tried to push the creature away, but the Grimm girl was persistent, and neither Jaune nor his female self wanted to hurt it (her?) since it wasn't doing any actual harm, thus they had to simply sit and bear it.

"Okay, try it now," Boomstick said after putting a panel back in place on the panel.

Whiz pressed a button and more sparks and smoke flew out of the machine. The two godly entities sighed. "This is going to take awhile," Whiz muttered. "Boomstick, I think we're going to have to... Boomstick?" He snapped his fingers in front of the visor of his co-host. "Boomstick!"

The man in questioned jumped and looked at Whiz. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was uh... distracted." He looked back at the four arguing women. "Heheheheh..."

Whiz sighed. "Boomstick, until I can get the control panel fixed we need to do something to keep the show going."

"Whiz, you don't mean..."

He nodded. "I certainly do. Turn on the cameras and fetch the secondary panel."

Jaune peeked out from behind the control panel. "Uh, guys, what are you talking about?"

"Well..." Whiz rubbed the back of his helmet. "When we were setting this whole thing up we had a few different ideas on what we should do for the show. We decided to settle on your dating life, but before that we thought about doing a show on your _alternate_ lives."

Jaune blinked. "You mean... like Joan?"

Joan, who now had the Grimm Mollusk girl suckered onto her head, moaned pitifully from under the table. "Someone get this thing off of me..."

"Not exactly," said Whiz, who was totally ignoring Joan. "It's not necessarily alternate versions of you so much as it is versions of you that have lived different lives."

"That... sounds like the same thing to be honest."

"It's not!"

Jaune held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, but... why did you decide to go with this instead of that?"

Boomstick shrugged, "more fun this way."

"I-" Jaune sighed, "I don't know what I was expecting, honestly. So are you going to bring in these alternate versions of me?"

Boomstick nodded. "At least for a little while, until we get the control panel fixed."

Jaune frowned as something occurred to him. "Aren't the both of you literal gods? Couldn't you just fix it with, I dunno, god powers? Or just open and close portals at will? Why bother trying to fix this by hand?"

The show hosts shrugged. "More fun this way," they said simultaneously.

Boomstick threw himself to the floor as a sword went flying through where his head had just been. Jaune whirled to see that most of the girls had drawn their weapons and were preparing to face off with one another. Even Lian had drawn her versions of Stormflower and was preparing to enter the fray. Penny was the only one who had not drawn her weapons, and she was beating a hasty retreat towards Jaune and Joan. "Also, would you really want to be the one who has to try and calm them down?"

Jaune gulped. "Y-yeah. Fair point. So, alternate me?"

Whiz nodded. "Alternate you. Boomstick, get the alternate lives panel and turn the cameras back on. Meanwhile I'll make sure we don't get hit with another stray sword." He snapped his fingers and a thick glass pane appeared the brawling girls and the others, ensuring at least some of them would be okay. "My goodness!" cried Penny, "I do hope they do not harm each other."

"Don't hold your breath," muttered Boomstick as he set up the new panel next to the malfunctioning one. When he magically summoned a beer out of thin air Whiz smacked it out of his hand and across the room.

"You are _not_ breaking this one too," he scolded.

"Can't even let a man drink in peace," grumbled Boomstick. "Fine, we're ready to go when you are."

"Cameras ready?"

"They're on standby, waiting for the go ahead."

Whiz nodded. "alright."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Hit it."

* * *

Yang groaned for what had to be the thousandth time. "What's taking them so long?!"

The picture of Jaune and Ren modeling had disappeared and had been replaced with a **"Technical Difficulties"** screen with polka music playing on a loop.

"Now now," admonished Weiss, as she exited the bathroom and shut the door behind herself "we must be patient. I'm sure they're doing they're best to get the show up and-"

"Hey!" Nora shouted, "It's starting again!"

The SDC heiress launched herself onto the bed, wedging herself between Blake and Yang. "So much for patience," the cat faunus chuckled.

"Oh hush you!"

The screen opened up on a scene of barely controlled chaos. A massive and thick glass panel severed the stage in half. One on side of the glass was the two hosts, Jaune, Joan, human penny, and the mollusk girl, who currently had one arm around Jaune's neck and both legs around his waist as she sucked happily on his head. The other arm was locked around Joan's neck, preventing the poor girl's escape.

The other side of the glass was pure anarchy. The girls were locked in a full out brawl. Swords flashed as the different contestants fought against each other viciously. Erza was locked in a duel with Rias and Romana, while Lian and nyan ninja maid Blake darted around the room and clashed with one another. Crocea had actually picked up Summer by the legs and was swinging her around as a weapon in her fight against Winter Schnee.

"Mommy no," whimpered Ruby.

"AAAAAAAND WE'RE BACK!" cried Boomstick, "while we're still working out our technical issues which were caused by unknown sources-"

"YOU LYING MOTHERFU-"

"We have something else to entertain you with until we sort out these issues! You see, while setting this little event up we had a few ideas for what kind of show this should be. While we did settle on the dating life idea, for awhile we played with the idea of doing a games show of Jaune's _alternate_ lives."

Ruby blinked, the plight of her mother completely forgotten. "Wait, he doesn't mean..."

"More Jaunes?!" shouted Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Thus, until we get our _tiny_ issue with the Dating Life control panel issue fixed-"

"Boomstick you shorted out the whole thing there's nothing tiny about-"

"I give you the Game Show of Jaune Arc's Alternate Lives! Now unlike Dating Life choices of contestants will not be randomized due to a smaller pool of contestants. Thus Whiz and I will decide which alternate Jaune will be chosen. However I think he and I are in agreement over who the _first_ contestant should be."

"Who?" Whiz looked up from the malfunctioning panel. "Oh, Gryphon Knight? Yeah, go ahead."

"HERE WE GOOOOO!" Boomstick slammed his hand down on the button.

A brand new portal opened up, which drew even the attention of the brawling girls.

What stepped through that portal made their jaws drop, as it did for Jaune, Joan, Penny, and everyone watching at home.

"Oh... my god," whispered Pyrrha.

"We... we're _hot!"_ squealed Joan.

Indeed everyone watching had to agree with the sentiment. Coco was chuckling darkly to herself and rubbing her hands together, a small trickle of blood running down her nose, Velvet was near to passing out, Sun and Neptune let out a low whistle of appreciation upon seeing the new Jaune, Emerald was hastily stuffing tissue paper in her nose to staunch the bleeding, Yang was drooling, Ruby was squealing, Weiss was hiding a furious blush, Blake was hastily sketching the new Jaune in her book with a trickle of blood dripping down her chin, Nora was whooping loudly, and Pyrrha had passed out. Ren was shaking her and fanning her face in an attempt to wake the champion. On the other end of the room the girls had stopped fighting and were pressed against the glass, hearts forming in their eyes and steam shooting out of their noses.

Indeed the Jaune who stepped through the portal _was_ hot. Over his body he wore heavy armor, breastplate, spaulders, greaves, vambraces, and a chainmail shirt under the breastplate with a flat faced bascinet helm hanging from his belt. Resting on one shoulder was a halberd as long as he was tall, and he was taller even than Jaune himself. Standing at seven feet tall and very broad across the shoulders he was a sight to behold. Long blonde hair that hung loose around his head fluttered in the air despite the lack of wind. His blue eyes literally glowed with inner power. In fact, his whole body glowed it seemed. Light poured out of his armor as though it was forged from stars.

Behind the new Jaune came a behemoth of a creature. With the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle, it was a... cat... bird... _thing_. Whatever it was, it was massive, easily twice the height of a man. Jaune couldn't help but inch back as it stepped forward until it was next to the other him and laid down next to him. It regarded him curiously as the other Jaune absentmindedly pat its head and looked around curiously.

Jaune really hoped it wasn't thinking he'd make a good dinner platter.

The alternate Jaune smiled (which finally pushed Velvet over the edge and she collapsed) and walked towards the original.

"Hey there. I'm Jaune Arc. Gryphon Knight, Champion of the Lady Vaya, slayer of the Dark Champion, and the victim of a sadistic writer whose update schedule had recently gone to crap."

 **(AN: *Nervous laugh*)**

The original Jaune blinked in confusion. "Uh... what was that last bit?"

Gryphon Knight Jaune shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Being transferred through time and space kind of... expanded my spiritual awareness even further beyond the physical realm than it already was. I can only assume this is only because of my powers of light interacting with the immaterial realm around me, but I'm just guessing."

Jaune stared uncomprehendingly at his counterpart. The sad thing was this wasn't even the weirdest conversation he'd had since this whole thing had started.

Jaune and Joan leapt a foot in the air as they heard a voice in their heads. _"You're confusing the boy."_

The alternate Jaune rolled his eyes. _"Yeah yeah. Well it doesn't exactly make too much sense to me either. Blame the author."_

"U-um..." Jaune's mouth opened and closed repeatedly. "W-what was... is that you?"

Gryphon Knight Jaune raised an eyebrow in interest. _"He can hear us."_ He glanced at Joan, whose face began to turn red. _"Can you hear us too?"_

Still staring at him, she nodded.

"Interesting..." Gryphon Knight Jaune rubbed his chin in curiousity as he regarded the both of them. He glanced at the cat bird thing. "Your thoughts?"

 _"Well he is you,"_ the other voice said, which Jaune realized with shock was coming from the cat bird. _"Regardless of which alternate dimension he's from he is still you, and thus worthy of the position of Champion. I imagine if we taught him he could learn how to control and bend the Light to his will, though I don't know if that would be possible for him outside our realm. Come to think of it the female one should be capable of it too. She's also you after all."_

The animal sent a sharp glance Jaune's way. _"Also, I am not a 'cat bird thing'. I am a Gryphon, and expect to be called as such. However I would most prefer it if you used my name, Talon."_

Jaune winced, "Ah... sorry."

Gryphon Knight Jaune smiled and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Talon may be irritable, but he's harmless. Well, unless you're a Grimm."

Which reminded Jaune...

He looked around for the Mollusk girl, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked at Joan. "Where'd she go?"

Joan shrugged in response. "I didn't see her leave."

Movement up above caught his eye. Jaune looked up to see Mollusk girl clinging to the cat walk above, red heart shaped eyes locked onto the new Jaune as she licked her lips in anticipation.

The blonde gulped. "Hey Jaune, uh... me, you might want to move."

Gryphon Knight Jaune frowned in confusion. "Why-"

Mollusk Girl launched herself off the platform and on top of Jaune, locking her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as she engulfed his entire head in her mouth. Squealing happily she began sucking vigorously as Gryphon Knight Jaune screamed and stumbled around trying to pry her off. "HOLY LADY SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

Talon shrieked in raw fury and bunched up to leap on top of Mollusk Girl. Jaune could feel the fury and blood lust radiating off of the Gryphon.

The original Jaune leapt in between the war beast and his rider as Joan rushed to try and pry the Mollusk girl off of his counterpart. "Don't hurt her she's harmless!" Jaune shouted. "She just..." He looked backed to see Joan pulling on the Grimm girl's legs as his other self tried to pry her mouth open to free himself to no avail, "she just _really_ likes me... him... her... us? I don't-" he sighed in defeat, "I don't really know anymore to be honest."

Talon didn't leap past him to maul her, which he supposed was a good thing. The Gryphon watched the Grimm girl warily for a moment, then sighed and walked around him. He sat down on his haunches, regarded the mollusk girl with a cocked head, then opened his beak and _shrieked._

Jaune's hands clamped down on his ears as the shriek reverberated around the room. The glass separating the stage in two became spider webbed with deep cracks as the shriek grew progressively louder. The Mollusk Girl flopped comically in the wind as she tried to hold onto the other Jaune against the force of the shriek, but she was flung across the room and tumbled across the floor, coming to a stop in a sitting position several feet away. Champion Jaune groaned and rubbed his ears. "You _really_ have to warn me when you do that. My ears can only take so much."

 _"You're welcome,"_ snarked Talon.

As the alternate Jaune tried to wring out his hair Jaune looked at the Grimm girl. She was staring at the three of them uncomprehendingly.

Then she began to sniffle as her eyes watered.

"Oh no..." whispered Jaune.

The Mollusk girl burst into tears, sobbing pitifully as tears poured down her face. Jaune took a step towards her, then stopped, unsure what to do. How did you comfort a Grimm? Give it a person to eat? Joan seemed equally unsure.

Gryphon Knight Jaune looked at her, then at his Gryphon. No words were said, but a conversation entirely of emotions seemed to pass between the two of them.

Talon balked. _"You can't be serious! She's a Grimm!"_

 _"Look at her Talon. It's clear she isn't like the other Grimm. She's... different, for some reason. While I was startled she didn't hurt me like she could have."_

 _"Very well,"_ groaned Talon, _"I know better than to try and stop you. that bleeding heart of yours will get you killed someday."_

Champion Jaune smiled. _"I'm a Gryphon Knight, aren't I? We're all bleeding hearts."_ He set his halberd on the ground and walked over to the sobbing and whimpering Mollusk Girl.

"Hi," he said gently as he knelt before her, "hi there. It's okay, don't cry. It's okay." He cupped her face in both gauntleted hands and gently brushed the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "Shhh, it's okay... Talon is just very protective is all. He didn't mean to scare you."

 _"Like hell I didn't..."_

Alternate Jaune ignored him. "Shhh... Shhh... it's alright. You're very pretty, you know that? What with your uh... tentacle... hair... and... red eyes, pale skin. Your outfit is cute too."

The Mollusk Girl looked up at him. Her eyes were still watery and red (more so than they were before) but she wasn't crying anymore. Her cheeks turned up in a small smile "Or...ra?"

The Champion smiled at her. "Yep. Pretty smile too."

The Mollusk Girl's cheeks flushed with color. "O-ora..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the original Jaune's dimension.

"WHY IS A GRIMM GETTING MORE ACTION THAN ME?!" screamed Yang

* * *

"Do you have a name?" asked Champion Jaune.

She shook her head no. "Ora!"

"Hmmm... well we've got to call you something... how about... Molly? Yeah, yeah that works. Do you like that name?"

Her eyes filled with hearts. "ORA!" she latched her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Alternate Jaune laughed and hugged back. "I'll take that as a yes."

Joan leaned in close to Jaune and whispered, "alternate us is _smooth._ "

He nodded in agreement. While he himself had improved in leaps and bounds in regards to women, it seemed to come almost naturally to this alternate version of him.

"M..." Molly's face scrunched up cutely in concentration as she tried to form the word. "M-Mo...lly. Moollly. Molly!" She grinned up at Champion Jaune and bounced happily in place. The original couldn't help but notice how her breasts bounced around in her seashell bikini, almost threatening to slip free. Judging by the red color of Gryphon Knight Jaune's cheeks (and the roaring laughter of Talon) he wasn't the only one to notice. "Molly Molly Molly!"

Champion Jaune smiled back. "That's exactly right." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "good job."

Molly fainted.

Knight Jaune caught her before she hit the ground. He blinked in confusion. "Did... did I do something wrong?"

* * *

Blake groaned and her palm hit her face as the other girls either squealed at the adorableness before them or pouted in jealousy.

"It seems that even in another dimension Jaune can still be incredibly dense," sighed Ren as he upended a bucket of ice cold water on a still unconscious Pyrrha.

As a freshly awoken, freezing cold, and soaking wet Pyrrha sent him across the room with a reflexive kick Ren decided that he probably should have thought of a better way to wake her up.

* * *

"Alright, so what do we do now?" asked Jaune as his counterpart laid the unconscious Molly down and draped a blanket supplied by Wiz over her.

"It's really similar to your dates honestly," Boomstick said, "the two of you step through the portal, interact, train, talk, then we bring you back and bring in another alternate Jaune."

"Sounds simple enough to me," Champion Jaune said as he picked up his halberd and slung it over one shoulder. "I'm ready if you are."

Jaune nodded. "I'm ready."

The alternate Jaune glanced sidelong at Joan. "Can she come too?"

Boomstick shrugged. "Eh. Why not?"

"Y-you want me to come too?"

Alternate Jaune nodded. "You're still us even if you're a woman. I want to see if there's certain things you can do in my universe that I can do. You'll understand more when you get there."

Joan nodded. "Alright. I'll come too then."

"On that note," declared Boomstick, "HERE WE GOOOOO!" He slammed his hand down on the big red button and a new portal opened. The three Jaunes and Talon stepped through into a new dimension.

Well, new for two of them.

* * *

 **AAAAAAND THAT IS CHAPTER ONE ALL WRAPPED UP! This chapter's purpose is to introduce the story's concept to the readers. Next chapter will be about the interactions between Jaune, Gryphon Knight Jaune, and Joan. Prepare for all kinds of fun stuff to happen.**

 **Some of you might have noticed some differences between Gryphon Knight Jaune in this story and Gryphon Knight Jaune in the actual fic. This is because there are some differences, and yes they were intentional. The GK Jaune being used here is how Jaune will more or less be like when he gets out of the hospital. I won't go into detail how, but his battle against the Dark Champion has changed him somewhat.**

 **If you liked this chapter then feel free to follow and favorite it! If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or just want to tell me what you think of the story so far then feel free to leave a review or PM me! If you have a friend who likes RWBY or RWBY fanfics then feel free to show them this story if you think they'd like it! I love you all. BBBYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
